The Twilight saga Night Shadows
by Twisterfan9
Summary: Lets think back to New moon,pretend Bella didn't "Cliff dive" off a cliff so Alice wouldn't think Bella was dead.So Edward wouldn't almost expose himself as a vampire.So Bella and Jacob could spend a longer time together.
1. Chapter 1:Beautiful Soul

Let's think back to New moon, pretend Bella didn't "Cliff dive" off a cliff so Alice wouldn't think Bella was dead. So Edward wouldn't almost expose himself as a vampire. So Bella and Jacob could spend a longer time together.

The winter snow that shined like diamonds, like someone I knew of. Edward still didn't come back, me still having the dreams. Spending time with Jacob really helped me not think of the negative.

I lied on my bed waiting for Jacob like a puppy waits for their owner to come back after a long period of time. Charlie came in, "Hey sport" he said. His voice seemed tired and lazy, probably still looking for the "bears" that were in the forest." Hey dad, you seem exhausted" I replied. He shrugged his shoulders, "Still searching for the bears-I mean wolves" He said trying to hide the mistake of what he thought he was tracking down. "You know Jacob's outside" Charlie mentioned. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

Jacob had his smirk on and gave me two tickets, "want to see a movie?" He asked. "Sure" I answered shy-like. We hopped in my truck, I put the wind shelled wipers on to get the snow off, but it didn't work. "We need a bucket of hot water" Said Jacob. "Well I'm not going to get it" I smirked. Jacob rolled his eyes and went inside to get the bucket of hot water. I closed all the windows in my truck; I started to shiver cause of the coldness that surrounded me.

Jacob came back with the bucket of hot water and poured the water all over my truck. Watching the water bring down the icy snow that was on top of my truck letting out some steam. Jacob came inside and asked, "Can I drive you seem tired." I nodded my head yes, we both got out of the truck and switched places, but when we did our shoulders touched. I felt warm and tingly inside, I don't know why though, but my cheeks felt warm.

Jacob sat down and looked at me, "You ok?" He questioned. I didn't want this to feel awkward so I lied, "Umm...yeah I'm fine" I answered. He started to drive slow, but a little fast. I tried to think of something to say, "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah anything" He said keeping his eyes on the road. "Umm...When you convert to a werewolf, what happens to your clothes?" I questioned. Jacob chuckled; "I seriously have no idea" he answered." But I see them ripped into pieces, like are you naked when you alter back to yourself?" I asked. "No, I'm covered" He laughed. His laugh was so amazing so wonderful, whoa what am I saying?

Jacob sighed, "You have a beautiful soul, Bella, please don't let your soul go cause of those blood suckers" he said. I hung my head down in guilt; I've been putting myself in suicidal danger just to see Edward, breaking his promise on keeping it safe. "Promise?" He finished. "I promise "I answered still looking at my shoes." I can't risk you getting hurt" He said. "So if I ever became a vampire...you would hate me...kill me...think I have an empty soul" I muttered. "Why would you want to become one of those parasites? You know I would never hate you, I would kill myself if I killed you, and I wouldn't think you'd have an empty soul" Jacob said. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other reached and held my left hand.

Electricity drifted throughout my body, I felt so surprisingly uncommon on how amazingly extraordinary this feeling was. Jacob's hands felt warm and tender, Edward's hand felt cold and icy. I looked at our hands, our fingers interweave together. Jacob let go, "What's the matter?" I requested. "You want to become one of them, don't you?" He said his voice serious. "Yes..."I whispered. Jacob stopped the truck, "Why!?"He demanded. "It's none of your business!" I snapped. "No! You're not going to be one of them!" He said. "IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE!"I yelled.

Jacob got out of the truck and slammed the door, I did the same. "You're not my mother ok; I can handle my own life!" I said. He muttered something I couldn't understand, "What?" I asked. "It's nothing" He replied. "No, no, no, what did you say?" I demanded. He sighed, "What about me?" He questioned.


	2. Chapter 2:Sudden Outburst

My friend Denzel helped me out in this chapter.

"What about you?" I questioned. "Bella I'm in love with you!" Jacob confessed. I was shocked and surprised; there was an awkward silence afterward. I turned to looked at him, but still stayed silent. Jacob got frustrated and regretted saying what he said.

Jacob walks up to a tree and kicks it. "I'm sorry," Jacob says. He alters into wolf form and runs off, "Jake wait-"but it was too late, he disappeared into the dark woods. I started feeling depressed, I got in the truck. I saw the tickets on the seat and picked them up and put them in my pocket for another time. If there was going to be another time.

When I got home I tried to call Jacob, but no answer, I tried a few more times...nothing. I called one more time, someone picked up, but instead of Jacob it was his dad, Billy (I don't remember his name so...yeah)."Hey, can I speak to Jacob, please?" I asked." Jacob? I thought he was with you?" He asked/said. "Yeah, but he got frustrated and left and now I don't know-"Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a knock on my window. "Never mind, "I said, before hanging up.

When I opened to window Jacob swung inside, "Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for all this to happen, "He said." Jake, its ok it wasn't your fault, "I replied. We stood there for a moment  
looking at each other; Jacob walked closer to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. My stomach got twisted in a dozen knots, I shivered, but in that good kind of way. My cheeks bright red, I started feeling nervous. We both started to lean in slowly, getting closer, are lips 3 centimeters away.

Then that's when Charlie walked in the room, we separated before he could see what we were about to do," Jake, your dad's looking for you," Said Charlie. "Oh..."replied Jacob." We'll see the movie tomorrow," I said. "Agreed, later," He answered. "Later," I replied back.

Charlie looks at me and asks, "What was that?"  
I look at him with a curious, but worried face, fearing he might of saw what almost happen. "What was what?" I questioned back.

"You were staring at Jacob, the way you stare at Edward, "He answered.

"I did not! "I replied.

"Whatever you say, "Charlie said before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3:The Letter

The Letter

Biting the end of my pen trying to study for my algebra test this Friday, but I can't stop thinking about Jacob and when he said he loved me. I don't get why I keep questioning about what he said, it's not the first time he told me he loved me, I know he means it as a friend term, the way he said it seemed…different. I couldn't take it anymore this whole Jacob might really love me and studying algebra at the same time was giving me a headache. I looked at the time; 12:14 AM. I headed downstairs and looked for some pills for my headache; it was so hard to see in this dark. I spread out my hands trying to find the light switch; I flipped on the lights. I blinked a few times to get used to the lighting, 5 minutes later I found the pills and gulped it down with water. I closed my eyes for a bit, tried to clear my head and relax, that's when I heard a thump from my room.

"Char-dad?" I asked, wondering if it was him. No response, I walked in my room and saw nothing, but my window opened and an envelope next to my computer. I walked towards it, opened the envelope and read;

_To: Bella_

_I know it's been awhile, but Edward is worried about you. I haven't seen you in any of my visions lately and needed to know if you're alright. We all miss you; please reply as soon as you get this._

_Alice_

I got a piece of paper and a pen, but then I paused, if the window was opened and the note was on the bed then Alice was here! I rushed to the window, "ALICE! PLEASE COME BACK!"I yelled. "PLEASE I NEED YOU!"I screamed. A tear rolled down my cheek, before I could scream again someone covered my mouth with their icy cold hands. My heart skipped a beat, as he removed his hand away from me I whispered, "Edward." I slowly turned around and looked into his golden eyes; he kissed me after all these months without him, and "I missed you so much" He murmured. I hugged him tight inhaling his scent, "But I have to go" He announced gloomy. "What, no!" I protested. "Bella, please wake up" He replied. "No...No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I repeated upset. "This can't be a dream!" That's when I woke up with Jacob shaking me, "Bella are you alright?" He questioned. I saw I fell asleep during my studying, but I had the letter in front of me that Alice gave me, the piece of paper and the pen in my hand. "Yeah I'm fine" I replied. He smiled at me, "C'mon were going to miss the movie" He remarked. "Oh right!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4:Griffin

Griffin

It's been a long week, but after this day is over I'm going to hang out with Jacob for a bit. I still can't stop thinking what happened on Saturday, the letter from Alice and the dream about Edward. Angela kept freaking out how she didn't study for the algebra test because she lost her textbook. "I left it in the library yesterday, but they said they couldn't find it anywhere!" She went on ballistic. "Are you sure you didn't leave it in class, or-" Before I could finish my sentence, a guy handed Angela her textbook. "The principle said to give this to you since she found it yesterday, you're Angela right?" He questioned. "Oh yes! Thank you! You're an angel!" She said mirthfully. Angela said her goodbyes and walked to her next class. "Thanks for finding her textbook she was going crazy" I told the guy. "Are you new here?" I inquired. "Yes," He replied. He started asking where the classes were and it turns out he almost had the same classes as mine, except 1st and 4th period. "Well at least I know who to look for when I need help," He smiled. His shiny white teeth were almost as bright as his emerald eyes, his tan skin and dark brown hair with a little bit of curls. After school ended Jake was waiting for me, leaning on his motorcycle. Before I ran up to him the new kid yelled, "Wait!" I turned around and watched him run to me. "I didn't get your name," He told me. "Bella Swan," I claimed. "Pretty name, I'm Griffin H. Dolan," He replied. "What's the h for?" I requested. "Hunter," He answered. Once he left I ran to Jacob and got on his motorcycle, "Who's the guy?" Jacob asked. "Griffin," I replied.

Jake and I headed to my place when we saw a moving truck next door, "No way" Jacob spoke. "You don't think" I asked/said. Griffin came from behind a tree, "Bella!? You live here!?" He said surprised. "Yeah, um…welcome to the neighborhood?" I smiled. "That sounded like a question" He replied. "So you're Griffin?" Jacob joined in. "Bragging about me already?" He laughed looking at me. "And yes I'm Griffin, and your name is?" "Jacob" Jake answered.

They shook hands and started chatting for a while, well more than a while. They seemed to be getting along with one another; I went inside since it started getting cold out. When I went inside, "I talked to the new kid's mom," Said Charlie. "What did you say?" I wondered. "We just chatted and she invited us for dinner on Sunday" He responded. "Okay" I spoke. I went up to my room, dropped my book bag on the ground, flopped on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Does Charlie actually have a thing for Hunter's (She likes calling him Hunter, but sometimes she'll say Griffin) mom? It's just been so long and now he finally found someone. Later on I fell asleep, when I finally woke up I turned on the lights, I noticed a foul odor, it was me. I took a warm shower relaxing me from the stress that's been happening for a while. I got a towel, wrapped it around me and went to my room only to find an uninvited guest. "Jacob!" I yelled. There was no need to whisper because Charlie went out somewhere. "Woah…um I didn't know you'd come like…in a towel!" He replied. I slapped Jacob across the face, but that didn't help at all. "Bella…"Jacob spoke. "What Jake!?" I asked. "Your towel," He replied. I looked down and noticed my towel on the floor, my cheeks turned bright red; I grabbed the towel and covered myself, "LOOK AWAY!"I screamed. Jacob went out the window and waited till I was finished changing.

When he went back inside it was an awkward silence, "So what now?" wondered Jacob. "I don't know" I answered. We looked each other in the eyes, Jacob pinned me against the bed, him on top of me while I just lay there and stare at him. He started leaning closer and closer until, "Hello" responded Alice.


End file.
